Four Arms (B10 Reboot: AR)
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair. Four Arms wore gold wrist and ankle bands, and wore black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that went across his chest. His eyes were green, he had a black ponytail, and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together (which he learned from Tini) or slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability due to his tough and thorny skin, being almost fire and laser-proof. Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jumping *Sonic Clap *Shock Waves *Heat Resistance Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species, difficult. He appeared to lack this weakness in Ultimate Alien, as he was noticeably slimmer and less bulky. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. Trivia *In the original series, Four Arms' transformation sequence was the first one to be designed. *Four Arms needs twice as much deodorant as a human. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands", until Ben corrected him. *Four Arms is the first alien used by 11-year old Ben in Omniverse. *Four Arms is replaced by Gutrot in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *In Cartoon Network's online game FusionFall, Four Arms has a nano made after him. *Four Arms' Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. His Four Arms along with his belt and black briefs resemble the Fighting Pokemon Machamp. *In MAD, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was colored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Red Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens